


芒尖

by sssail1280



Series: 草木成灰 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 长可与信长的初见。
Relationships: Mori Nagayoshi | Berserker & Oda Nobunaga | Archer
Series: 草木成灰 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510142
Kudos: 2





	芒尖

**Author's Note:**

> 长可还不知道信长的真实性别。他大概甲州征伐前才知道他的大殿下是女人。

“你是森家的次子吧？”

“是。”

这之后便是长久的沉默。依照礼数，我应该继续低着头等待下去，但是地板的纹路实在没什么意思，一直弯着腰也很难受。我调整姿势试图让腿舒服点，我最近长得很快，许多过去的衣服都已经不合身，还没赶得及做新的。现在身上这件不是我的，本来属于我的长兄。家臣说穿着逝者的衣物不合适，我倒认为如果死者真的还在世间徘徊，这会成为我的庇护。

我悄悄抬眼观察他，碰巧和他的视线对上。

“想念你父亲吗？”

“要说想念，确实是有，不过也仅此而已了。”

“仅此而已？”他咀嚼词句般重复一遍。

“我和我老爹可不是什么关系要好的亲密父子。现在想来，我总是在挨他打，不然就是被他训斥，后来很长的一段时间里都见不到他。”我顿了顿，“不过还是会想念他。”

他望着院子出神，我顺着视线看去，没看见什么能引起人注意的东西。他勾了勾嘴角，“父亲都是这样的吗？森可成作为父亲，也是这样的父亲啊。”他再望向我，口气比先前稍许亲昵些。“我小时候也经常被我老爹揍。”我有点惊讶，我听说过他与父亲素来不合，却没想到他会在我面前大大方方的承认。“连信长大人您也……？”

“我以前也是个孩子嘛，还是特别令人头疼的那种。”他轻描淡写的说完，便又像望着院子那样望着我。越过我的肩头，搜寻着什么不存在的事物。我的胆子渐渐大了些，“那么，信长大人还记得自己父亲的相貌吗？”

“唔？”他被我问住了，原来织田信长也会和普通人一样惊讶。他托着下巴认真的思索许久，“记不太清。已经是很早以前的事情了。”

“您的父亲已经过世很久了，但我现在就已经很难想起父亲的脸。”

“有时也会这样。不过，该想起的时候就会想起来的。”他的十指松松的交抵着。“……我有愧于森家。”他下定决心般说道。

“我并没有怪罪于您。”

“我确实有愧于你们。”他坐直身子，严肃的神情让我不自觉地握紧拳头。“你父亲的一切都由你继承。再长大一点，来找我讨回去吧。这是我亏欠你们的。”

他起身后拍拍我的肩膀。他的期待像他手掌的温度那般烙在我肩头。那是种漫不经心的动作，仿佛要用轻轻扬起的一缕风去兜住悬崖落石般沉重的悲意。风怎么可能兜住石头呢？那连大颗的沙子都藏不了。我不经思考的站起，我喊住他，他回头看我，手已经搭在门上。

“即使今后走上与父亲相同的道路，我也不会后悔。请不要再做出那种为难的表情了。”

他张口想说些什么，最后还是什么都没讲。然而，那双眼眸中的蕴意早已先行一步，被我捕到了。我的胸膛里有什么因此而开始膨胀，扎在上面小小的尖刺随着鼓动发出细碎的嗡鸣。一切都只是一瞬间的事情而已。我夺下了第一件战利品。


End file.
